The Middle
by GGxWriterx
Summary: Let's just say...there's a bun in the oven.


**Part 1**

 **Chapter 1: Oh, Boy**

So I was watching Gilmore girls today. Season five to be exact. Hell of a good season. Anyway remember when Lorelai thought she was pregnant? Well, lets say she was. Let's also say that (for down the road) there is no April. There, scene set. And go!

 **Gilmore girls**

 **The Middle**

 **Chapter One:** Oh, Boy.

She thought she was in the clear. Her craving for apples subsided but it was just her damn mind playing tricks on her.

Lorelai sat in her bathroom, unable to tear her eyes from the pregnancy test that sat between her fingers.

"Lorelai!"

Luke's voice made her jump, the stick falling to the white tile. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Everything was falling apart. Rory quit Yale and wasn't speaking to her. And now she was about to bring another kid into the world? Out of wedlock. Did being engaged count for anything? But would he bolt? He did mention kids, wanting to fill a whole house with them.. But he couldn't have meant so soon. He couldn't want this now. Maybe he didn't even want it all at. Maybe it was all just for her benefit. Her panicked thoughts wouldn't simmer. They kept going round and round in her head.

Lorelai felt like she was going to be sick again when she heard his heavy boots thudding against the wooden stairs. She could barely wipe her eyes before a faint knock on the door pushed it open.

"Lorelai?"

He slid to the floor beside her. She tried to grab the test, she tried to hide it but too late.

"What's wrong? What is this?"

"Luke-"

Her heart was racing when he picked up the stick. She watched with anticipation when his eyes widened. Then he looked at her.

"Say something. Please," she begged.

"You- you're-we...but how?"

She wanted to curse the world for her screw up. She always told Luke he had nothing to worry about. She was covered. She was on the pill. He had nothing to worry about.

"I'm sorry," she cried as a fresh round of tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no. Lorelai, why are you sorry?"

She shook her head, at a loss for words as salty tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Lorelai. Look at me."

He put his hand to her chin, gently lifting her face to meet her eyes.

"Lorelai, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Hell, I want this for us. I may not have pictured it happening right now but it did, and I'm glad."

That threw her for a loop. She looked up at him in confusion, trying to blink away her tears.

"You are? But, jam hands and bodily functions and crying and no sleep and-"

"Hey. That's okay," he said with a smile. "Do you not remember me buying that damn twickham house for this very reason. I want this with you, Lorelai. The whole nine yards. Marriage, house, kids. A family."

"Oh, Luke," she sighed while falling into his side. "But Rory, she... she's not here. I... I can't do this right now. I failed one kid. I don't want to fail another one."

"No, I won't listen to that. Come on. Inside. This floor is killing my bad knee."

He helped her up onto her feet and guided her to her bedroom. They sat down on the mattress as Luke pulled a small velvet box from his pocket.

"I, uh... well I was almost stupid enough to buy a ring from Kirk, but I had to give you this one. It was my mother's."

He opened the box for her to see and inside sad a beautiful diamond ring. The stone was small but the sparkle and shine packed one hell of a punch.

"I'm not good at this- the words. That's your thing. But you and me, this is what I've always wanted. This ring was meant to be on your finger. I never thought about giving it to another girl."

"Rachel," she murmured, unable to look away from the jewelry.

"No. Not Rachel. She left and while it was my fault for letting her back into my life like an idiot, it wasn't because that was what I really wanted. Guess I just... I don't know. Didn't want to be alone. But with you its different. The moment you came into my diner, I knew, Lorelai. This has always been yours."

"Oh, boy," she sighed. "A day full of crying."

"Can I put it on you?"

She nodded.

Luke held a smile while slipping the ring onto her finger. It slid right into place.

"Perfect fit."

"Yeah," she echoed, twisting and turning the diamond to watch it catch the glow of the full moon.

"Now you need to understand something."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and waiting.

"You did not fail Rory."

She was an emotional mess. Had been for days. She thought it was just Rory but then she started feeling sick and then she missed her period and a sinking feeling of dread filled her belly.

"She's lost right now. That's all this is. She just needs time to find her right path again. She's the smartest kid in the world, Lorelai. She will figure this out. And if she doesn't soon, you know I have a plan ready to go," he said with a small smile. "I promise you she will be okay. She will come home. She will go back to school."

Lorelai tried to smile but his words just coaxed more tears.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize."

"I don't know what to do."

"First, you realize that you're not in this alone. I'm here. I don't know how long you thought you may have been pregnant but you could have told me. We could have went through this together."

"I didn't want to freak you out. I didn't want you to run."

"Hey. Never, okay? _Never_."

Lorelai gave a faint nod while resting against his side, the flannel of his shirt enveloping her cheek.

"When did this happen?"

"Um, New York. The magazine thing. We were drunk. I didn't take my pill. And I was getting over being sick."

"Right, the coughing."

"Yeah, I was on antibiotics. They can cancel out the pill. I totally forgot about it. For a week I was on meds. Even if I didn't miss my pill, it was all during that time. New York was right in the middle of it. I didn't even think about using something else."

"Neither of us thought much about that that night," he said, his voice husky.

Lorelai couldn't help a small smile at the memory. At the way he wanted her. The way he didn't hold back. He always held back, not wanting to hurt her. Well, not that night and it was amazing.

"Good night."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, unable to help the curve of her lips.

"And look what came of it," he said while putting his hand to her covered stomach, moving his thumb back and forth across the cotton of her shirt.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She looked up at him with a bundle of nerves running through her body.

"More than okay."

"What now?"

"Now? Now we plan a wedding. Now we make room for a baby."

"Rory."

"I know," he said while brushing her dark curls behind her ear, away from her eyes.

"I want to be happy about this. God, it's such a relief that you are." She looked down at her stomach, watching his thumb sway back and forth. "But I can't. I...I don't know what to do differently. Where did I go wrong? Should I not have been her friend first? I thought it worked for us. I thought she was okay. I thought-"

"Hey, no more thinking today. Let's just relax, okay? We can get a movie. I'll bring dinner over. I won't even complain if you eat in bed. How's that sound?"

She gave a small nod while trying to get herself together.

"I miss her, Luke. I lost her. How the hell did I lose her, and to _them_? What if I screw up and lose this one too?"

"You didn't screw anything up. I won't let you blame yourself for Rory's decisions. She's a big girl. She made this choice. She will realize her mistake and she will come back."

His voice was firm, full of certainty. She wished she felt the same.

oxoxo

It was around 10:00 when Luke and Lorelai were lying in bed. A movie played on the small t.v of her bedroom while empty take out cartons from Luke's sat on the nightstand. Lorelai laid curled to Luke who was trying to keep his own fears at bay. He had no idea how to be a dad. He was excited. Sure. But scared shitless too.

"Getting sleepy?"

"Mhmm."

Luke moved onto his side and Lorelai groaned as she was jostled awake.

"Sorry, sorry. Just holding you."

"Like you holding me," she said, her eyes closed as Luke faced her, his arm anchoring her to his chest.

After a moment of silence, Luke couldn't take the questions circling his mind.

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Hm?"

"Would you use formula or breastfeed?"

She peaked a eye open to look at him in confusion.

"The baby," he explained."I mean is one better than the other?"

The corner of her lips tugged to a faint smile. "Little early to be thinking about that, hon."

"Right, yeah, of course."

"But breast feeding, I guess. It's what I did with Rory."

"Oh good. Yeah, that seems good."

"It was free," she said with a smile. "I didn't want to take anything from my parents that I didn't have to."

"Hurt?" he asked with a wince.

"Sometimes," she said. "Took getting used to. But I got lucky that Rory took to it quickly. We spent a lot of time together in that house. I didn't go out much so I didn't really have to pump. I was her personal milk machine 24/7...It was kinda nice. Just something I could do for her."

"Whatever way you decide is okay with me," he said with a soft smile while running his hand up and down her flannel covered hip.

"I'm just glad you're okay with this all."

"Of course."

"I was terrified to tell you."

Luke sighed. "I know I never talked about kids much- at least not in a positive light. But with you? Lorelai, that's different. I can't tell you how happy I am." he eyes went to her belly. "You're having our baby. Guess I'm still in shock."

"That makes two of us," she said, smiling.

"How far along do you think you are? When exactly was New York?"

"About a month ago.. Still have a ways to go."

"Yeah," he said while gently rolling her onto her back.

"Aw, hon, I'm so burned out," she said when he rolled back the blanket that covered her.

"I know. Not starting anything."

She watched as he peeled away one of the many flannels she stole from him and pressed his ear to her stomach. She didn't want to burst his bubble by telling him just how small the baby was and that hearing a heart beat just wouldn't happen right now, especially not without any technological help. But the way he held her. The way his fingers brushed back and forth across her skin, she couldn't say a word.

"I love you, Luke. You have no idea how much."

"Right back at ya."

Lorelai held Luke's head to her stomach as Luke molded his hands around her belly.

"What's it sound like in there?"

"A winter storm."

She smiled.

"You know this means I'm hiding your coffee."

"Hey, just like my dream."

"What dream?"

"You don't remember? The fire at the Inn. I stayed over at your place. You were still with Nicole, that vile woman."

"She never did like you," Luke said, looking up to give her a grin.

"The feeling was mutual."

"The dream?" he pressed.

"I was pregnant, with twins. You set a million alarms to wake me up and when I came downstairs, you tried to give me decaf. You hid my coffee. Oh god, I hope that wasn't some sort of sign. There better not be twins in there." She leaned up on her elbows to look down at her stomach. "Do you think I'm showing? Is my stomach getting bigger? If it is already, more than one baby is definitely a possibility."

Luke leaned away from her to look. "No. Not showing. I couldn't tell you were unless you told me."

"Good," she said with a sigh while falling back to her pillow. "Although it is early for any kind of showing." her voice was thoughtful.

"Twins wouldn't be bad," Luke said with a shrug while putting his cheek back to her tummy.

"Luke Danes, you're just full of surprise lately."

"Gotta keep you on your toes so you don't get bored with me."

"I'll never get bored with you."

Lorelai relaxed into her pillow, her hand tangled in Luke's hair as he rubbed her belly. And that's how they drifted off to sleep.

TBC

Thoughts before you go? I'd love to hear 'em! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

 **Chapter 2: Fight Face**

Another day home sick. Think I have a touch of the flu. Sigh. I'm heading to the doctor today to hopefully get some antibiotics. Anyway, I hope to crank out a new 'Smug Marrieds & Jam Hands' later so stay tuned for that. Also, a new 'Gilmore girls' is almost ready to go and will be posted tonight.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Gilmore girls**

 **The Middle**

 **Chapter Two: Fight Face**

Lorelai couldn't help glaring at the giant hole in her bedroom. While she loved the fact that Luke got the hint about the Crapshack and passed on the Twickham house, she wasn't all too thrilled that he allowed T.J to be a contractor on the job. Fake position or not, T.J took it awful serious. He decided to get a jump start on everyone, sans orders, and start hacking away at her bedroom wall.

"Have I said I'm sorry?"

Lorelai looked over her shoulder to show Luke a small smile. "Not your fault, babe."

"Kinda my fault," he grumbled while pulling out a suitcase from the closet. "I know the apartment is kinda small, but it should only be a few weeks."

"Even with T.J involved?"

Luke thought for a moment before saying, "a year, tops."

Lorelai smiled. "I like the love cave. Might be nice for a while," Lorelai said while pulling clothes from her drawers. "You may have to get used to the smell of vomit in your bathroom though."

"Doesn't bother me," he assured her.

Lorelai gave a nod while falling to her bed with a pile of clothes in her lap. "I made that appointment. Tuesday at 3:00."

"Sounds good. You'll be at the Inn?"

She nodded.

"I'll pick you up from there and we'll go," Luke said while grabbing from her closet and laying them across the mattress for her to choose from.

Lorelai looked down at her stomach, putting a hand to her belly. Her eyes fell closed as she couldn't help but flash back to Rory. To when she first found out she was having a baby at sixteen. She was terrified. But there was something about it that gave her strength. Gave her control. It was _her_ baby. It wasn't something her mother could control. Ultimately, it was Rory that gave her the confidence to leave that house, to leave Hartford, to change her life. Without Rory, she couldn't begin to fathom where she'd be in her life.

"This good?"

Lorelai looked up at Luke's voice to see him holding a pile of bras in one hand and underwear in the other.

"Bonus points if you match 'em by color."

Luke frowned while dropping the mess down on the bed. "You know I hate going through this stuff."

"You don't seem to mind when said stuff is on me. In fact, you've gotten awfully good at ripping my delicates apart."

"I always get you more," he said in defense.

"No, you always hand me money and tell me to do what I gotta do. Afraid of Victoria's Secret?"

"Yup."

Lorelai couldn't stop her soft smile as Luke laid her underwear across the blanket, a fierce look of determination crinkling his forehead as he set out on his task. With that, Lorelai looked back to the pile of clothes in her lap. Of course the first thing on top was Rory's. Rory's sweater that she borrowed and refused to give back. And just like that, her light demeanor dissipated.

"I, um...I haven't told her anything yet."

"Who?"

"Rory."

"Ah," Luke realized through a sigh while falling down next to her. "These match?" he asked, holding a red lacy bra and took dark grey socks.

Lorelai nodded mutely.

Luke dropped the match in the open suitcase and put his hand to her leg, gripping her thigh lightly. His thumb went back and forth across the grey dress pants she wore.

"You and I getting married...having a kid...this is supposed to be a good thing, Luke. God, if Rory were here, she'd be ecstatic. She was always rooting for us. The whole town was. Well, expect Taylor."

"Putz."

Lorelai smiled. "I think she'd be happy about the baby thing. The big sister thing."

"She is," Luke said with confidence. "I mean would."

"I can't help it. You'll see when you're a dad. I have to blame myself. Something's been changing in her for months. She's different. Running off with the young, rich and entitled of Connecticut and their stupid secret club... _he_ changed her, and I just let it happen."

"Lorelai-"

"No guy has ever come between us. _Ever._ How could she let him do this? When did she stop caring about what I thought? I told you this would happen. I told you, I had to keep my mouth shut, and I tried. I tried to be cool about the Logan thing. But I know Logan. I grew up with Logans. I mean, God, Christopher was a Logan and look what happened there. I could only imagine what would have happened if she met him when she was younger."

"Okay, I have to tell you something."

Lorelai felt a wave of anxiety rush over her as she looked to him, wide eyed. "What?"

"Rory. She came by the diner the other night."

Lorelei blinked. "She what?"

"She came, she sat down, she wanted coffee and I just, I told her!" Luke exclaimed in a panicked rush.

"You told her?" Lorelai asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I couldn't help it! She had the face!"

"What face?"

"You know, the Rory face!"

"Luke, no. You played right into her hand. You gave her exactly what she wanted!" As Lorelai spoke, she stood from the bed, her anger intensifying.

"Well, what the hell was I suppose to do, Lorelai?! She's your daughter. She wanted to know how you were, how we were. So I told her. I wasn't going to lie to her. She has a right to know."

"No, she doesn't!"

Luke was taken back by her outburst.

"She lost that right the minute she left Yale and moved into my parents house! She is running headfirst into everything I ran away from, leaving her whole damn life behind and she knows I'm not okay with that. She knows I'm angry. So what does she do? She goes to you. Because you'll give her anything she wants. Damn it, Luke!"

Lorelai stepped over the fallen pile of clothes and stormed from the room, her heels clanking down every stair. But Luke was close behind.

"Hey, Lorelai. Stop!"

When she was at the landing, she whipped around with tears in her eyes. "I am so close to breaking, Luke. It is taking everything in me to keep it together. But there is so much happening right now. My kid left me for my parents. She dumped Yale like it was no big deal, like we hadn't been working for that her entire life. Do you have idea what that's done to me? I will do almost anything to get her back. But I won't play into this. I won't accept what she's doing because it's completely insane. So that means she's cut off. I don't care that it's harsh. That's how I'm handling this. Rory has to realize what she's done, go back to Yale and get out of my parents house. Until then, you can't give into her, Luke. It's not helping her. She can't have it both ways. She needs to learn that and if it has to be the hard way, then so be it."

By the time she was finished, tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Luke took two steps to envelope her in a hug.

"I can kill him."

With a crack of a smile, she said, "part of me wants you to."

"I'm sorry. She's your daughter and I get what you're trying to do, but I'm in the middle here and that's hard for me too."

Lorelai pulled back enough to wipe the tears from her face. "I know. I'm sorry. You're right."

"She misses you, Lorelai."

She stepped closer, falling back into his embrace, tucking her forehead beneath his chin as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"She loves you. Nothing is changing that... you know that, right?"

"What did you say to her?"

"That we're getting married. That we're having a baby."

"What did she say?"

"She, um...well, she said she was happy, but-"

"But what?"

With a sigh, Luke said, "she's hurting, too. I can see it in her eyes. This isn't easy for her either. I don't think she's too happy with herself right now."

Lorelai sighed as she pulled away from him. "Part of me wants to jump in the car and go over there. Bring her back here."

"Good. Let's do that."

"I can't, Luke."

"I know," he agreed quietly.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? This is what it means to be a parent. Making the tough choices. Getting your heart broken...watching your kid's heart break and not being able to stop it from happening."

Luke watched with a deep frown as Lorelai fell into the couch.

"I, uh...I don't think anyone's ever ready for it. But I'm gonna give it my best shot."

She looked up to give him a smile. "I know you are."

Luke matched the curve of her lips while plopping down next to her. He took her hand, playing with the ring on her finger, twisting the diamond every which way.

"This isn't fair to you. None of this is. We're getting married. You're gonna be a dad and I'm just... I'm so wrapped up in Rory...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If would freak me out if you weren't upset about Rory."

"I want this baby," she said firmly.

Luke smiled.

"You need to know that."

"I do."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I do now," he said with a shrug.

"I never thought we'd be having a kid together, but we are, and I'm happy about it, Luke. I just-"

"I know."

"I'm so tired."

"Why don't you let me finish packing you. You head to the diner. Grab whatever pie you want. I'll make you real food when I get there. Go on up and get comfortable."

"Last time I let you pack my stuff, you accidentally brought me four bras and no pants."

With a shrug Luke said, "that could have been intentional."

"I'll finish packing. Meet you over there."

"Okay," Luke agreed. "Your food will be ready when you get there."

"Sounds good."

 _Tuesday_

Lorelai was indeed pregnant. Her doctor confirmed that was she about six weeks along. They printed a sonogram, gave her a script for some vitamins and scheduled her for another appointment a little ways down the road.

"Doesn't even look like a person," Luke said from behind the wheel as he stared intently at the black and white photo.

"It will," Lorelai said with a smile while taking the photo.

As she studied the picture, Luke put a kiss to her temple and then pulled out of the parking lot. They drove along in silence before traffic slowed and Luke grumbled in frustration.

"Something's going on up ahead," he said, craning his neck every which way to try and get a look. "I'm not even doing 20."

Lorelei's gaze went to the window. As they crawled along the highway, her stare was pulled to a county vehicle that was parked alongside the road, blocking a lane. That explained the slow up. A bunch of people in yellow lined blue vests were scattered around, paper picking trash. And then her eyes landed on a girl standing on the road next to the county truck. She was talking to a man when they parted ways and the girl turned around.

"Rory."

Lorelei's heart dropped.

"Stop. Pull over."

Luke pulled up in front of the truck and barely had time to flip the hazards on before Lorelai was sliding from the car.

Lorelai's stride was purposeful as she walked towards Rory who was holding a paper picker in her hand, stabbing at litter on the ground.

"Repaying your debt to society, I assume."

Rory turned at her mother's voice, her stance defensive. "That's what this is."

"System already hardened you?"

"So, I guess congratulations are in order?"

"How are things at the new digs?" Lorelai fired right back.

"You guys set a date yet for the wedding? When's the new baby arriving?"

"Grandma redecorate the pool house yet?"

Rory's brows were furrowed in a hard line. "Be sure to send me a picture of your dress. And the baby when it's born."

Lorelai wasn't giving in. "Be sure to send me a change of address card. Your grandmother can print them up for you- no, I'm sorry. She can hire someone to print them up for you."

Rory cast a look over her shoulder before looking back to Lorelai. "I'm not supposed to be talking to outsiders."

"Fine," Lorelai spun away before Rory could say another word. But as Lorelai retreated she heard her daughter's voice.

"You and Luke getting engaged, you not telling me you're pregnant, you hurt me!"

That stopped Lorelai dead in her tracks. She whipped around in a frenzy. "You want to talk about hurt?! Do not go there, Rory! _You_ chose this! _You_ did this!"

"You're turning into your mother! Shutting me out just because you don't agree with what I'm doing! You've never done that with me! You hated when grandma did it to you!"

"Hey, hey, stop." Luke could tell things were getting heated from the car. He rushed from the driver's seat and stepped between the two of them.

"At least Luke told me the truth!" Rory spat angrily.

"You played him! You went to him and played him!"

"I went to him because I missed you!" Tears were brimming in Rory's eyes. "And now you're getting married and having a baby and I'm not apart of that!"

Luke wanted to do or say something to make it all better, but he couldn't. He just stood in-between them, helpless, at a loss.

"You've gotta keep your stress down, Lorelai," Luke said, stepping close to her to murmur in her ear.

Lorelai pulled him away from her line of vision, locking eyes with Rory and saying, "You did this, kid. You made this mess. I won't condone it. I won't pretend it's okay. Somewhere, deep down inside, you have to know this isn't okay. I mean look at you, Rory. Look at what you're doing!"

Both girls were in tears .

"I can't do this, Rory. You know how I feel. You need to fix this. The second you ask for my help, I' will come running. But you need to undone what you done You _know_ that. You _have_ to."

"Lorelai," Luke warned, gently tugging on her arm. The doctor warned them about taking it easy. Keeping calm. Avoiding stress when possible. "The baby."

The doctor's words flashed through her mind and her hand went to her stomach without thinking. She stopped, closed her eyes and took a breath before looking back to Rory.

"Kid-"

Rory shook her head. "No. Stop calling me a kid. I'm not a child. I'm an adult. I can do what I want. And what I want is a break from school and a break from _you_."

"Rory," Luke warned.

"No, it's fine," Lorelai said, taking his arm, grabbing his attention. "She's right. She's a big girl now. All grown up." She looked back to Rory. "You win, okay? I'm done."

With that, Lorelai turned on her heel and walked away. But before Luke could join her, a small voice stopped him.

"That was out of line."

"I know. I'm sorry, Luke," Rory was crying, quiet tears falling down her face. "Please, just...just tell her I love her."

"I will. But you need to find a way to repair the damage here Rory because this is something that I can't fix for her. And it's killing her. Everyday, it's tearing her apart. You need to know what you're doing to your mom."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I know," Luke sighed. "Just... please, fix this." With that final plea, Luke turned and walked away.

TBC...

Some thoughts before you go? Please and thank you. As always, thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 3: Birthday Jitters**

Thank you all for the support you have been giving this story! I am so glad it's being well received. Makes my heart happy!

 **Gilmore girls**

 **The Middle**

 **Chapter Three: Birthday Jitters**

The summer months quickly folded into fall. Before Lorelai could blink, the calendar read October 1st. Bitter sweet October had arrived.

Lorelai sat at her usual spot at the diner, an untouched cup of decaf coffee sitting in front of her. She may have been physically there but her mind was a million miles away.

"Hey."

Sookie's voice jarred her from her daze. She whipped around in her stool and worked to show her friend a tired smile.

"Oh, look at you!" Sookie gushed while sliding onto a stool. "You've got a bump! You're showing!"

Lorelai looked down at her growing belly. "Yeah. Feel like I just woke up and there it was."

"Oh, this makes it so real!"

Lorelai scoffed. "Yeah, because the vomiting, constant exhaustion and growing boobs didn't make it real enough."

With a smile, Sookie rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You know what I mean."

Lorelei's face softened. "Yeah. Using a hair tie to hold my jeans together won't last me much longer."

"Oh, we should go shopping! Oh, dresses! We can look at dresses!"

"No, no way," Lorelai argued with a stern shake of head. "I refuse to look like a shot gun bride. Dress shopping has been tabled until post birth."

"Oh, alright," Sookie gave in through a frown. She turned towards the kitchen. "Where's Luke?"

"Trying and I emphasizes _trying_ , to fix the oven."

" _Again?_ He should just get a new one. That thing acts up at least once every few months."

"That would mean loosening the purse strings a few inches and if it isn't baby related, Luke ain't buying. He's all paranoid about the cost of raising a child," Lorelai said with a growing smile. "He has this crazy idea that it's expensive."

"Huh? Who woulda thought," Sookie played along with a grin.

The phone rang, breaking their conversation. Lorelai leaned up to look across the counter at Luke who was in the kitchen, lying on the floor, his head hidden beneath the oven.

"Should I get that?!"

Luke went to answer her, moved the wrong and there was a bang. "Ow! Damn it! God damn it!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Lorelai said with a sigh as she slid from her stool and hurried around the counter. The phone just finished ringing for the third time when Lorelai swiped it from it's cradle.

"Luke's diner. Where the coffee is always fresh and the owner is always grumpy. Can I help you?" Lorelai said with a big smile and a wink tossed at Sookie.

"Mom?"

Her eyes widened at the voice on the other end. "Rory?"

"Hi. Um. I just- I thought Luke would answer," Rory said nervously.

Lorelai frowned. "Right. You called the diner."

"Yeah. I did, I just- I just wanted to know if you guys are coming."

"What?"

"My party. Birthday party," Rory clarified. "We're making the chocolate boxes right now, and I need to know if you're coming so I know whether or not to make the chocolate boxes for you."

Wide eyed, Lorelai said, "I didn't know I was invited."

"But I sent you an invitation. You had to have gotten it. Things don't get lost in the mail anymore. I mean I don't think they do."

"I didn't know it was from you. I thought that- yes. Yes, I'm coming. Luke and I are coming. Make us chocolate boxes."

"Fine. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll, uh- I'll see you then."

"Yup."

"Yeah," Lorelai breathed. "For your birthday. Your 21st birthday."

"Yup."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed awkwardly. "Well, I should go."

"Wait!"

Lorelai pulled the phone back to her ear. After a tense beat of silence that seemed longer than it truly was, Rory's voice broke the tension.

"How are you? And Luke? Are you- is everything okay?" She couldn't hide the anxiety from her voice.

"Good. We're good. All good."

"You're um- you know, healthy and all, right? The baby."

Lorelei's lips curved to a small smile. "Healthy as a horse. The baby is growing. Got the stomach to prove it."

"Good," Rory said with a shaky nod at her words. "That's good."

Lorelai sighed. "Rory-"

"I have to go. We'll have your chocolate boxes ready."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye," Lorelai said with a frown at the dial tone on the other end. When Lorelai turned to hang up, Luke was standing behind her.

"Rory?"

Wordlessly, she nodded.

"Heard something about chocolate boxes."

"She's having a birthday party. I thought that invite was from my mother but it wasn't."

With a shrug, Luke said, "seemed like a safe bet." He played with the soft curls that hung over her shoulder. "Rory's throwing it?"

"I don't know," Lorelai murmured in thought. "Judging by the invite, no... But she invited us. She wants us there," as Lorelai spoke, her voice turned to a tone of wonder.

"Then we'll be there."

Lorelai looked up to show Luke a small smile as she fell into him. "Yeah. We'll be there."

A week had quickly gone by. Lorelai wished she had more time. She wished this day hadn't arrived yet. It couldn't. Things weren't right between them. How could her daughter's birthday have come when things aren't right between them? When all of these big, life altering things are happening in her life and her daughter wasn't there to share the experiences with her. It couldn't be.

Lorelai was lying in bed, wide awake. She watched the clock turn past midnight and just like that, it was officially October 8th. She tried to sleep. She worked herself to the bone at the Inn during the day with the hopes that physical and mental exhaustion would consume her consciousness. But no such luck.

The minutes ticked by. Minutes turned to hours. She realized she must have managed to fade into a light sleep because suddenly the time was closing in on four a.m. Three long minutes went by and there it was. The big red letters of the alarm clock read 4:03 a.m. The exact minute, the very moment that Rory was born. For the first time since her daughter arrived in this world, she wasn't making her way into Rory's room at exactly 4:03 a.m to wish her baby a happy birthday.

Lorelai took a shaky breath as tears welled in her eyes. She felt the bed shift beside her and then felt Luke's arm winding around her middle.

"It's her birthday," Lorelai murmured, her eyes clouded with salty water.

"I know," Luke's gruff voice answered before he leaned over to kiss her temple.

"This sucks."

"This won't be forever."

"You don't know that."

"Come here."

Lorelai rolled onto her side and curled into Luke's chest. She tucked her head beneath his chin as he put his hand to her tummy.

"You say the word and I go there and get her. I'll drag her back kicking and screaming if I have to."

"You're sweet." Lorelai couldn't help a small smile as tears trickled from her eyes.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are," Lorelai said before a sigh. She closed her eyes while putting her hand over his, his thumb swaying back and forth across the curve of her belly. "I love that you want to kidnap my daughter."

"Anytime."

oxoxo

Lorelai stood in front of her floor length mirror wearing a black flow-y dress that came with a generous neckline. No matter the color, or the loose fabric, her pregnant belly wouldn't be tamed because with the slightest movement, the dress fell and clung to her growing stomach. Her chest was also something else that would catch attention. She was starting to second guess the v-neck.

"I can't do this."

Luke popped his head out from their bathroom, where he stood in front the mirror working his tie. "What?"

"The party. That house. My mother."

"Too late. Monkey suit's on."

"Luke."

The man sighed as he circled the dresser to stand in front of her. He had given up on his tie and was holding the material out in front of her, silently asking for help. Without thought, Lorelai grasped the two ends of the tie and her fingers began fixing them.

"I know you want to see her. It's her birthday party. And she wants you there."

"It's not that. It's Emily. She doesn't know yet. I mean I assume she doesn't. Who knows, maybe Rory told her. They're so buddy-buddy these days."

Luke watched as she fastened the tie to it's proper form.

"This color looks good on you."

With a shrug Luke said, "you got it for me."

"I did?"

"Years ago. When you went on that damn shopping spree for me when all I asked was something for Rachel's birthday."

"Oh, the pre- rollin' around in the sack days. I remember."

Luke smiled as he adjusted the tie around his neck, loosening it just a bit. He then met her eyes, his voice gruff when he spoke. "You'll regret it if we don't go."

"I know," Lorelai relented through a sigh. "I've just-I've been on edge for weeks. I don't normally have this intense anxiety. It's driving me nuts. All I can think about is what my mother is going to say. I haven't told her anything. I cut off communication with everyone in that house. I don't want to care so much about what she thinks; I never really have. But I just..." Lorelai took her breath, taking a moment to organize her thoughts. "I finally have it, you know? You and me, we were... it was in the stars, Luke," as she spoke, her lips curved to a soft smile. "It was always you. And now we're getting married and having a baby and it's an insanely happy time but I know she'll ruin it. Forget the fact that this prim, proper, and what I assume to be ridiculously expensive party is just nuts, but it's not like Rory and I are on good terms. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad she called. I'm glad she invited us. But nothing has changed. What we're about to walk into... I don't feel good about it, Luke. I see this night ending...badly."

 _TBC..._

Quick one. Kinda short. I'm sorry! I'm working on the epilogue for 'A Complicated Situation.' I do hope you'll check it out! Anyway, the next update shall be longer. Thank you for reading. As always, I would love your thoughts before you go.


End file.
